Handy's new sweetheart
by I. M. Rally
Summary: Requested by Pegasette901. Handy and Marina were in love for so long now, but they were so different because of their home; land and sea. They feared that their love won't last forever. Meanwhile, a mysterious smurf crash landed near the wall between Smurf Forest and Forbidden, and was found by Handy


**As requested by Pegasette901, this story is all about Handy Smurf and Pegasette901's OC, Pegasette, with full support of the rest of the smurfs and my OC, SmurfAggie. Featuring Marina.**

* * *

It's a beautiful day in Smurf Village. It's just like the day of any other. Boy and girl smurfs lived together in one village since smurfy Grove, the home of the girl smurfs, was destroyed by Gargamel and his pets. One of the girls is not actually a smurf, but a powerful human with wings who can turn into a smurf. It doesn't matter to all anymore.

One day, Handy Smurf pulled a wagon from his house with his scuba diving suit as SmurfLily and SmurfAggie noticed him.

"Hi, Handy, watcha doin'?" SmurfAggie asked.

"I'll be heading to River Smurf today," Handy said.

"Why do you want to go River Smurf?" SmurfLily inquired.

"I, umm… going to meet someone," he answered.

SmurfAggie asked, "Who?"

"You will know if want come with me."

"Well, sure, Handy. I don't have anything else to do today anyway," SmurfLily replied.

"Yeah, and you need someone to protect you from any danger. As you know, I'm the most powerful smurf ever," Aggie said proudly.

"Uh, I prefer Papa Smurf is the most powerful smurf ever," Handy chuckled.

"Yeah, well, he doesn't have a magical wand-staff, like mine," She showed a magical wand-staff that has a penguin on it.

"Whatever, SmurfAggie, let's just go," Handy rolled his eyes as he dragged a wagon with him and the two smurf girls followed him.

While traveling to River Smurf, SmurfAggie was whistling the Smurf theme song with headphones on her ears, while Handy and SmurfLily were talking about each other."

"Sorry that things didn't turn out to be between us, SmurfLily," Handy apologized.

"That's alright, Handy. Besides, I'm getting use to Gutsy. He's a remarkable boy. He has the guts!" SmurfLily sighed dreamingly.

* * *

Just then, they finally made it to the bridge of River Smurf.

Handy put on his suit, and instructed the girls, "Alright, Lily, Aggie, just squeeze the air-pump here so I can have enough oxygen under water."

"How do I do this?' SmurfLily inquired.

"Just squeeze it down," SmurfAggie replied, then to Handy, "Ready there, Handy?"

Handy didn't reply as he can't hear her in that suit. SmurfAggie punched the helmet, making Handy vibrated and heard the loud clang of his helmet.

"SMURFAGGIE, DON'T DO THAT!" He yelled.

"Sorry, Handy. Now you be careful, okay."

Handy nodded as he dove down and SmurfLily squeezed the air pump up and down to give Handy some air for him to breathe.

While he was underwater, Handy was waiting for someone as he searched, suddenly, he felt someone poked him on the back. He turned, but no one's there, until a green mermaid hugged him.

"Marina!" Handy exclaimed.

"Handy!" Marina squeaked in happiness, "Oh, how I've missed you!"

"I missed you too," The smurf replied. "Amd I want you to meet someone. They're good friends of mine at the surface."

Handy and Marina swam up the surface, and SmurfLily and SmurfAggie saw them.

"Hey, it's Handy. That was fast," SmurfLily said.

"And he caught a mermaid!" SmurfAggie added.

"A what?"

"A mermaid! A half-fish and half-… Well, I won't say human because she doesn't look like one. She's all green. Let's go down and meet her."

When the girls ran out of the bridge to meet up with Handy and Marina, they swam towards the bank to catch up with them.

When they met up at the edge, Handy took off her diving suit, and held Marina up to sit on a rock with the smurf girls.

"Marina, these are SmurfLily and SmurfAggie," he introduced them to her.

"Hi, it's really nice to meet you," SmurfAggie shook Marina's hand.

"I've never seen a creature like you before," SmurfLily did the same.

"And I've never seen you girl smurfs before," Marina replied. "You don't look a lot like Smurfette."

SmurfLily explained, "We're from Smurfy Grove. Our village is separated from Smurf Village. It's quite far."

"My name is Marina. My home is in Atlantica under the ocean far away," Marina introduced herself. "Umm, which one of you is SmurfLily or SmurfAggie?"

The winged smurf introduced herself, "I'm SmurfAggie, and this one is SmurfLily."

"And you…," Marina pointed SmurfAggie. "You have wings!"

"Oh, these?" SmurfAggie looked at her wings. "Yeah. You see, I'm not actually a smurf. I'm a human from another world, and I'm the only human who was born with wings. That's why I can't remove my wings if I transform into anything I want. The wings are part of who I am."

"Well, they're beautiful."

"Thank you."

"What are you doing here swimming away from home if I may ask, Marina?" SmurfLily asked.

"I received a letter from Handy last week, and he wants me to see him," Marina explained.

"And I used the sailboat to send the letter to her," Handy added.

"and I have news for you" The mermaid said as she handed a shell letter to Handy.

"What is it?" Handy took the shell letter and read it, "Marco Smurf is in trouble!"

"And I decided to stay for two weeks or so."

Handy was surprised, "Really?"

"But where would you live?" asked SmurfLily.

"There was a cave down the river. It's empty. I can live there during my visit," Marina said.

"You better be careful there. There are so many big fishes in the river," SmurfAggie warned.

"I'll be careful. And I'm always safe and happy when Handy's there for me," Marina stroke Handy's chin.

The smurf made a goofy smile as he was lovestrucked.

"Yep, this is love alright," SmurfAggie said.

"Handy is so lovable," the mermaid commented.

SmurfLily chuckled, "Yes… yes he is. I can tell that."

"And I better tell Papa Smurf about Marco Smurf," Handy quickly ran off towards Smurf Village.

"I'll stay here with Marina, you'll go after Handy to protect him, SmurfAggie."

"I got this." SmurfAggie saluted as she chased after Handy

* * *

Into the Forbidden forest, far away from Smurf Village, and flying shadowy figure arrived above the destroyed Smurfy Grove.

The shadowy stared at the destroyed village for a second and flew away.


End file.
